She Gets What She Wants
by A p o l i a n n e x3
Summary: Lita is forced to marry Edge. Will someone save her? Based on last year's KaneMattLita stoyline
1. The Wedding From Hell

**The Wedding From Hell**

**Lita was looking for a wedding dress. All she could think of was the name Edge. "Stupid match in Summerslam I knew this would happen!"Lita said. Just then Edge came and said," I want you to wear this dress. It was a white strapless gown and it was _beautiful_. Just as he left, Lita threw the gown away and threw a vase into a mirror. She just got an ugly black and strapless gown with nothing else. She didn't care how it looked, all she cared about was having someone else to marry.**

**She just bought the dress and left. She went home and slept after a long day.**

**The next day, Lita hid the dress and told Edge she bought the white dress. It was Monday. Lita went to Stacy's house and partied 'till six. Lita drove Stacy to Raw. The wedding was supposed to come first. She wore her dress and sighed. Soon it began. The music chimed as Lita walked down the aisle. The fans and even Edge was surprised that she wore a black gown. As she finally finished, the vows began. Lita said," Edge, I hate you more than life itself and even though I have no choice but to marry you I hope you will suffer in a horrible accident that causes you to rot in hell." Edge was furious, but soon smiled and calmed down. Edge, instead of a vow he gave her a tribute. They both said I do. Just as they were about to kiss, Batista came running down to rescue Lita. A line of fire blocked their way, but there was a staircase so they ran as fast as they could and ran back to the lockeroom. **

**The wedding was now over.**


	2. Disaster

Disaster

Back at the lockeroom, Lita was thanking Batista for rescueing her. Meanwhile, Edge was back at his house crying himself to sleep. Hehad gotten heartbroken ever since Lita and Batista ran away from him.

Pretty soon, Batista asked Lita to spend a day at the beach tommorow. As Raw went on Stacy and Randy Orton were _also_ boyfriend and girlfriend. They were already dating. When Raw was over, Lita and Batista rode with Lita because he took a bus. She kissed him and went home.

The next day, Batista and Lita were having a wonderful time at the beach. During the night, they were hanging out at Second Date Rock. It was a romantic place where people hang out at night. It's very romantic and the grass was soft. It was very peaceful. They gazed at the stars and then slept.

The following day, Lita met Batista at eight in the most romantic restaurant ever. The food was delicious, the music was romantic and the restaurant was quiet and clean.

The very next day all of a sudden Lita was pregnant! After three months, she was having contractions.

One day Gene Snitsky was in a match with Batista. Lita was in the ring helping Batista get up. Gene Snitsky quicly got a steel chair whacked Batista on it and fell on Lita! The crowed gasped. Lita quckly got into the hospital. It was a very big fall. Lita had lost her baby.

Batista was so worried he beated Snitsky and challenged him to a match at Vengence. Lita was quickly healed and made her way home.


	3. Vengance

Vengance

It was a foggy night and Vengance was about to begin.

The first match was Batista's match.

Just as Snistsky finished, Batista's music come storming off.

This time he was serious.

Lita was worried if he was still injured.

In the end of the match Batista won!

Lita and the crowed were cheering!

Lita was so happy, she wanted a double date with Stacy and Randy.

As they were all going, Lita didn't know she was being followed by her ex-husband, Edge.

He hid himself and quickly followed them. They were in another restaurant.

Edge pretended to be someone else.

Lita and others didn't see him.

While they were eating, Edge went out side heard what they were saying and kept spying on them.

As soon as Lita went to the bathroom, he quickly rushed insideand followed her, but Lita didn't see him.


	4. Trouble

Trouble

The bathroom was longer than Lita thought it would be.

It was farther so her friends couldn't see her or hear her.

Edge thought she was doomed, but forgot she beated him in a match.

When she got to the bathroom Edge grabbed Lita and she kicked him in the crotch.

It hurt very much.

Lita would quickly run, but she forgot the way back to her table.

She didn't bring a cellphone.

She was doomed.

Adam Copeland was almost healed so Lita ran and quickly asked a waiter where her table was.

She ran as fast as he could.

Meanwhile Edge was catching up.

Soon she made it!

Stacy, Randy and Batista saw Edge and they all beat the crap out of him.

As soon as you know it, they drove Randy and Stacy home and went home while Edge was lying on the ground.


	5. The Wedding Finally Comes

The Wedding Finally Comes

After Lita and Batista finished dating, Batista proposed to Lita!

They were going to get married tommorow.

They were already prepared.

They did the invatations and everything except the outfit.

Lita wore the beautiful dress.

Soon the big day finally came.

Lita walked in as the music kept chiming.

Soon the it was time for the vows.

Lita and Batista said charming vows that almost made their families and friends realize they were a great couple.

It was almost time for the kiss.

When they were done they were happy to get married and start a new life together.

so whaddya think? bad huh? sry if i dont put details but its sorta supposed 2 be short


End file.
